Una familia llena de sorpresas
by Psychominelic
Summary: Cuando la madre de Lucy decide casarse, esta se resiste en un principio, pero al conocer a su prometido, cambia de opinión. Ahora se decide que Lucy vivirá con el hombre y su hijo durante el verano, y ella acepta. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con las extrañas costumbres de su hermanastro. "¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa cerca de él? Sólo es un chico con un cuerpo de infarto"


**Holaaaa, pues como les prometí aquí traigo una historia de GrayLu, espero les guste :D**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA**

CAPITULO 1

-¿Qué? –No podía de la sorpresa al escuchar que mi madre, Layla Heartfilia, una reconocida diseñadora y excelente empresaria, pronto estaría casada, por segunda vez, con un magnate del diseño en piezas de hielo para eventos, el Señor Fullbuster.

-Ay hija, seguro te va a gustar, es tan encantador –Dijo con ojos maravillados. –Y su hijo es tan caballeroso, creo que ya no hay jovencitos de su edad que sean tan decentes. –Sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Oh por Dios. Eso sólo lo hace cuando algo le gusta mucho. Esto es malo.

-¡No me vengas con eso mamá! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que incluso ya hayas arreglado una cena de compromiso cuando yo ni sabía que tenías novio?! –Caminaba exasperada por mi habitación, hace unos minutos el té se había enfriado; ella sólo me miraba desde su posición al otro lado de la mesa. Inmutable.

-Por eso arreglé esta cena, cariño. Quiero que se conozcan. Aún no hemos concretado fecha para la boda, así que tendrás mucho tiempo para conocerlos a fondo… –Se detuvo antes de continuar. También me conozco esa. Sólo lo hace conmigo cuando sabe que no me va a gustar lo que va a decir. –Por eso, hemos hablado y llegamos a la conclusión de que fueras a pasar unos días en su casa, así hasta puedes… –No la dejé terminar.

-¡¿Qué?! –Detuve mi andar para detenerme y darle un fuerte golpe con las palmas a la mesa. -¡No sólo me ocultas cosas, sino que ¿También me lanzas a una casa desconocida, con gente desconocida, que además son hombres, a dormir?! ¡¿Qué acaso enloqueciste?! –

Mi madre pareció encogerse en aquella silla, con una expresión de lo más triste, no soportaba verla así, desde que papá murió hace 6 años, ella pocas veces reía, y pensé que ya lo habría sobrellevado, pues últimamente se le veía más contenta; pero esa expresión… Dios, no puedo con ella.

-Bien… –Se le iluminó el rostro al oírme. –Lo pensaré… ¡Pero no es seguro eh! –Se levantó de su asiento y se lanzó a abrazarme y repartirme besos por todo el rostro.

-¡Muchas gracias querida! ¡Iré a decírselo de inmediato! –Y salió feliz de mi habitación.

Resignada me senté en mi cama, junto a la ventana y observé hacia afuera. Ciertamente, y gracias a los esfuerzos de mis padres, crearon la mejor marca en ropa en todo el país, y la llamaron LOVE&LUCKY. La compañía era en un inicio tan sólo una pequeña tienda de artículos para dama, pero en un parpadeo se convirtió en un conglomerado textil que abarcaba desde bebés hasta personas de avanzada edad, y por supuesto nos trajo muchos beneficios económicos, por lo que ahora vivo en una lujosa mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Uso lo mejor de lo mejor y como lo mejor de lo mejor, pero de alguna manera, no me sentía cómoda con ello. Para mí sólo me bastaba tener un techo, comida y a mis padres conmigo, pero lamentablemente mi padre nos tuvo que dejar muy temprano y mi madre quedó destrozada. Siendo sincera, estoy feliz de que encuentre a alguien más con quien pueda compartir esas sonrisas, pero me disgusta el hecho de que no me contara nada al respecto. En fin, con tal de verla feliz, supongo que no me importa mucho.

-¡Lucy! –Entró mi madre a la habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Su sonrisa era lo que más resaltaba de su rostro. –Ya hablé con Hugh, y estará aquí a las 6 para recogerte. Sólo te llevará a cenar algo, dice que quiere conocerte antes de que vayas a su casa para que no te sientas incómoda, y me gustaría que hablen, dice que no hay problema si quieres preguntarle algo, así que no te aguantes y pregúntale todas las dudas que tengas, ¿De acuerdo? –

-Muy bien mamá. –Le sonreí y dejó que me preparara para ir a conocer el que próximamente será parte de mi familia. No estoy muy segura de ir, pero si dijo que podía hacerle preguntas, averiguaré todo lo que pueda de él y de su hijo.

Pensado esto, llamé a mi amiga y ama de llaves, Virgo, para que me ayudara con mi vestimenta. Como siempre, ella sabía exactamente qué combinar con qué. Probablemente es la única mujer del mundo que conozco que puede elegir su atuendo en menos de 3 minutos, así que confiaba en ella al 100%, y obviamente, había escogido algo perfecto para la ocasión: un suéter cuello tortuga color marrón de manga larga, una falda corta prensada de color beige, y unas botas y una boina del mismo color del suéter. Con eso ya estaba lista para conocer al Señor Fullbuster.

Pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y entró decentemente. Era mi amigo y también mayordomo, Capricornio.

-Señorita Lucy, el Señor Fullbuster acaba de llegar y la espera en el vestíbulo. —

-Oh vaya. Bien entonces me voy. ¡Deséenme suerte! –Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a donde me estaban esperando, y me encontré con un hombre de muy buen porte, de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros y una sonrisa que parecía ser solamente para mi madre, quien estaba tomada del bazo de él y sonriéndole de igual manera. Parecían estar en su mundo pero ya me empezaba a sentir incómoda, así que carraspeé la garganta y exploté su burbuja.

-¡Oh! Hija, permíteme presentarte a Hugh Fullbuster, presidente de Artesanías en Hielo, y mi prometido –Dijo esto último sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Vaya.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo. Soy Lucy Heartfilia. Me alegro de que sea usted el hombre que tomará a mi madre por esposa. –Esbocé una sonrisa resignándome a que, aunque lo rechazara, mi mamá no lo soportaría, así que prefiero evitar futuros problemas.

-Cómo me alegro de tu cumplido. Muchas gracias Lucy. Para mí también es un placer conocerte. Siempre quise tener una hija. Ahora… ¿Por qué no te llevo a cenar? Esta noche seremos sólo tú y yo, así que no te aguantes y pregúntame lo que sea ¿Sí? –Vaya. Hasta habla igual que mamá. Supongo que me puede llegar a agradar este hombre, todo depende de esta noche.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y salimos de la mansión, donde un carruaje bastante lujoso nos esperaba, y nos llevó a mi café favorito, seguramente mi madre debió contarle esto al Señor Fullbuster, me parece increíble que en su primer intento de caerme bien me lleve a mi café favorito.

Nos bajamos y entramos en el local, que tenía un balcón con vista al exterior, sobre un río. Amaba sentarme ahí a leer cuanto tenía tiempo libre, y precisamente, el Señor Fullbuster pidió una mesa al aire libre; el mesero nos llevó hasta ella y nos dejó las cartas con el menú para pedir. Sólo tomamos un cappuccino y comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales. Al parecer teníamos gustos muy parecidos, pues habíamos leído los mismos libros y a él parecía gustarle nuestra ropa, y continuamos nuestra conversación hasta que llegamos a un tema que me tenía algo curiosa. Su hijo.

-Y, por favor cuénteme, Señor Fullbuster… –Me cortó a mitad de la oración.

-Oh por favor dime Hugh –Me sonrió amablemente, y yo asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Hugh… Por favor cuénteme acerca de su hijo, ¿Cómo es? –

-Pues que debería decirte… su aspecto físico es muy similar al mío… –Bueno, por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme por eso. –Y es bastante alegre, aunque tiene una costumbre bastante extraña… – ¿Extraña? ¿Cómo qué extraña?

-Disculpe, ¿Me podría decir a qué se refiere con extraña? –Tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que me fuera a decir. Sólo sonrió y me miró.

-Eso lo dejaré para cuando lo veas en casa –Y dicho eso dio por terminada la discusión sobre su hijo, dejándome aún más intrigada, y cuando le iba a rogar que me dijera, cambió el tema diciendo que se había hecho tarde y tenía que dejarme en casa, por lo que no insistí, supongo que lo sabré cuando vaya a su casa, así que sólo quedamos en que iría a su casa a pasar el verano y me dejó en la puerta de mi mansión.

-Bien Lucy, me alegra mucho el haberte conocido, como tenemos mucho en común, seremos muy cercanos ya lo verás –Me mostró una gran sonrisa y el carruaje se alejó.

Estaba feliz de que pudiera agradarle tanto a mi mamá, de seguro nos llevaremos muy bien los 3. Ahora sólo me falta conocer a su hijo. El dato que me dio Hugh hace poco sólo aumentaba mi curiosidad por saber qué tipo de costumbre tenía, y por qué él dijo que hasta que lo conociera lo sabría. El sólo hecho de pensar en ello me tuvo despierte toda la noche. ¿Qué esconderá el hijo del Señor Hugh Fullbuster?


End file.
